Systems for wireless data transmission that utilize the energy contained in the field of the transmitting antenna for data transmission are also known as TAG systems. These systems include a primary antenna for sending a carrier signal to a secondary antenna using an electronic system which, while utilizing the energy contained in the radio hop, transmits back a useful signal (measuring signal) to the primary antenna. The useful signal is evaluated in the reception section of the primary antenna by an evaluation unit. In a system at rest, i.e., the primary and secondary antenna are situated in a stationary manner, this data transmission causes relatively few problems. Data transmission from a fast moving or rotating system, such as a vehicle tire, on the other hand, is limited to certain positions of the rotating body and/or the secondary antenna system positioned on it, or is a function of the speed of the moving body.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a system for wireless data transmission between a primary side transmission/reception device, e.g., stationarily positioned transmission/reception device, and a secondary antenna device positioned on a rotating body, which makes possible in a simple way data transmission that is independent of the position and the speed of the rotating body.